


Firebranding

by StarlightCaptivator



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with a teeny weeny plot, Prompt Fill, Spark Sexual Interfacing, sacred prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightCaptivator/pseuds/StarlightCaptivator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is, as they say, a first time for everything. </p>
<p>Usually, most are not so privileged as <em>he</em> is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firebranding

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone fill for for a fic meme requested by the lovely [Agatha](http://agatharights.tumblr.com/%22) that I am particularly fond of and felt it long enough for it's own post as opposed to being put in Matrices- now edited and added on to for putting up here. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

"You're beautiful, but I've never done this before..." The words spilled before he had a chance to stop them. 

The priest smiled kindly at him, drew him closer by the servo. Beautiful he was, too, one of the most beautiful mecha Megatron had ever seen in his relatively short life. Between the mirror shine of his tricolor paint job and the way his very movements despite warplate armor belied a certain…. grace… Megatron was feeling more than a little inadequate, what with his miner’s decals and rough finish. He was beginning to think he should have taken up his cadre on the offer of a waxing along with the rare trip to the local public washrack they had scrounged to get the funds for. 

"Worry not,” the priest said, the timbre of his voice threatening to reverberate off of his very spark. “Many come to us at the temples as first timers to offer themselves as a form of prayer.” He laced his digits with Megatron’s and drew him further into the back areas of the temple. The light from the vaulted windows of the main receiving area dimmed as they moved, replaced by delicate, inlaid crystal veining in the walls themselves. It reminded him of home. 

The priest's words registered fully, and a flush of embarrassment stole through Megatron’s face and EM field, and it gave the priest pause. “Ah, I am a… first-timer, but my intentions here are _not exactly_ for prayer.” The priest’s optics brightened for a split second, then softened with an amused twinkle. He continued in his path, and the playfulness in his next words came out a purr.

“Well, I’m _qualified_ to help you there, too. Your spark will be well taken care of with mine.” the priest led him to a lavish berth in a darkened room heady with the scent of incense. The mech sat him down and sat down in close quarters in turn, but something niggled at Megatron’s processor.

“May I kiss you?” The priest asked.

Quick as a whip, Megatron replied. “Only if I may ask you a question.” The priest rumbled out a chuckle before motioning that he go ahead. “Why did you approve my request to come here?”

The others in his cadre had flung around all sorts of ideas when the request was approved, from Megatron secretly, _fervently_ concealing some strong religious belief to being some sort of ‘chosen of Primus’, to even just needing to even up to a quota of fragging for low-class mecha. He had submitted the Primus-damned thing more as a joke than anything along with his corps', he _never_ had any sort of devotion to Cybertron's supposed creator.

There’d be no way he could escape sharing this encounter with the rest of them.

His mind snapped back front and center as his companion pressed close. A warm tingle suffused through his frame as the priest kissed him twice in quick succession. A chaste and testing first fell away into something long, languid and absolutely strut-melting.

This was no quick fumble in an effort to get interface paneling open or cables swapped over. When the priest drew out of it, Megatron realized he was nearly clinging.

“I’ve read your words.” The priest murmured with a soft nuzzle to his cheek, intimate. He sounded nearly as affected as Megatron was. “I decided that I wanted to feel the spark they belonged to.” Shock bloomed from Megatron and bled into his field before he could tamp it down, but the priest remained a strong, serene presence.

His fingers played over Megatron’s chest, tracing over the reflective decals there. “May I see?”

Megatron pushed any hesitations aside and leaned back to unlock his chest plates. He kept his gaze on the mech before him as industrial grade protection folded away for the first time. The brilliant, green light from his spark illuminated the room around them, he knew instantly that by the appreciation written plainly on the other mech’s face that he had come to the right place for this.

“Beautiful.”

Fingers skirted the edge of his spark-casing in an almost reverent gesture, sending an arc of charge through Megatron’s systems. Another pass and Megatron let out a strangled moan deep in his throat, grip strong enough to dent. The priest brought him to a reclining position on the cushy berth and kissed him again as his own chestplates opened.

Megatron looked away, just slightly balking at the idea looking at the very essence of another- but he could feel tendrils of his spark energy reaching for his temporary lover’s, the taste of a consciousness on the edge of his own. Just that edge was addicting, thrilling. The priest broke the kiss, drew himself and that alluring spark back away a little.

“Are you ready?” Megatron had complete confidence in that moment that if he decided not to go through with this, the temple mech would honor his wishes. But…. he _did_ want this, now more than ever. Some silly nerves weren’t about to stop him.

“Yes… _please_.”  He reached his field and spark for his lover, and the mech met him half-way.

His external senses began to slough away in the delightful sensory focus of the merge, pleasure saturated his very self as the more experienced spark of the temple mech guided them together. The very soul of his lover felt as old to be nearly boundless, and he lost himself through a deep pulsing warmth. Vaguely he could feel his spark pulse wonder back in turn, as his memories exchanged for experience and sensation and the exchange grew even closer. That boundless soul tied to his plainly shared it’s joy at their merge, the honor he felt; the rightness of their togetherness in that moment.

The edge of overload came and as his priest pushed him to climax, a strange sensation brushed through him. Megatron slammed fully back into his awareness as his body-quaking overload swept through him and fed back through his spark. He felt as if he knocked off-line without even knowing it, lost from his consciousness in a white-hot haze of pleasure and the shared ecstasy of his lover and the other mech's simultaneous overload.

He surfaced just moments later according to his chronometer, and his optics re-activated to see the face and still-open chest of the mech above him. His gaze drew in towards his spark, locked on the shining object that moved back into place to sit before it as his chest plates closed completely.

Realization struck with a near-vicious blow, and the dying wisp of a connection he had with his lover confirmed it, as did the conspiratorial smile the mech gave him. He realized the strange feeling must have something to do with his proximity to the Matrix of Leadership, now concealed and protected once more.

“You….you’re the Prime. Optimus Prime. Y-you, I…” Prime affectionately brushed his knuckles down the side of the stammering miner’s helm.

“Just as your words resonated with me, so did your spark. You’ve given me a great honor today, Megatron of Tarn. I’m glad I get to spend this day with you.”

Megatron’s processors flew to a screeching halt. “….The day?”

Optimus Prime moved to lounge comfortably next to him on the berth, and the star-struck panic that had begun to seep into Megatron vanished. Prime was no different from the attractive, playful priest he had come to know in their short time together. His position- him being arguably the most important being on the planet changed nothing. 

“Such are the perks of moonlighting. Now, what say we rest and refuel….” The idea sounded divine “… and then we’ll get back to work on… How shall I put it… Helping you 'see Primus’?”

Prime’s laughter at Megatron’s shocked expression ran tiny tingles up and down the miner’s chassis just as a sneaky servo tweaked suggestively at his hip. 

He’d have quite the story to tell his cadre, all right.


End file.
